1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child seat detecting apparatus, and more particularly to a tension sensing device for detecting a child seat mounted on a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air bags have been heralded for their ability to reduce injuries and save lives. However, since their incorporation into automobiles, a problem has existed with airbags deploying when children are seated in a vehicle. In particular, young children in child seats are especially susceptible to injury during airbag deployment. Air bags are designed to cushion the impact of occupants and thus reduce the injuries suffered. However, the force needed to properly cushion an adult can cause injuries in children.
When a child seat is mounted on the passenger seat and an air bag deploys during a collision, the child seat is impacted by the air bag such that the child seated in the child seat receives the impact. It is desirable to have the airbag automatically switch off and not activate during a collision when a child seat is present.
Child seats are constructed so as to be secured to the vehicle seat. Newer vehicles use a pair of child seat latches or anchor bars to attach the child seat to the vehicle seat. The latches or anchor bars are mounted to the frame of the seat which in turn is bolted to the floor of the vehicle. The child seat is attached to the anchor bar by either a mini-belt and buckle or by a locking hook. Both of these attachment devices are tightened by the user during installation, such that they pull or place a tension on the anchor bar. The child seat is therefore cinched down to the vehicle seat by the mini-belt and buckle or by a locking hook.
A current unmet need exists for a sensor to detect the tension on a child seat anchor bar in order to determine the presence or absence of a child seat in a vehicle.